Hell Is Loose
by Xialya
Summary: During a nasty incident, our famous blue hedgehog begins acting...strange. Instead of being his usual cheerful self he begins to...murder. (Inspired by the sonic.exe creepypasta)


_**Chapter 1 **_

"_We'll be together forever that's a promise Scarlet!" The light red hedgehog smiled, wrapping her pinky against the older siblings hand. She wore a black long sleeved shirt with a red skirt and black sandals. Around her neck a golden heart shaped locket with the words "M"_

_The older sibling formed a smile on her lips and wrapped her pinky even harder against the young ones. She had a ponytail with some fur hanging by the side of her head and wore a long sleeved gray shirt with ripped jeans and a gray sweater wrapped around her waist. _

"_I'll make sure it stays that way" The older sibling, Scarlet, smiled still wrapping her pinky hard against the younger ones. _

_The air began getting thicker and hotter until the light began dimming little by little. Scarlet shook her head slowly seeing a static like figure behind the younger sibling. Through the corner of her sakura colored eyes she saw him. __**HIM**__. The person who everyone feared the most._

"_How cute. Looks like your promise won't last forever." The figure smirked looking directly at the red hedgehog. _

_Scarlet looked at him wide eyed, with his arm sticking inside of the younger siblings chest ripping a hole in the middle. Blood poured out onto the floor as Scarlet watched the younger hedgehog's body squirm around to a complete stop._

"_Why did you do this?" The red hedgehog roared with anger, tears staining down her cheeks. _

_The figure laughed and threw the younger sibling onto the floor as if she were a useless rag doll. Scarlet slowly turned her head shaking like a leaf staring at the lifeless body of her younger sibling._

"_Momiji…" the older sibling sobbed in agony._

"_You will meet her soon yourself." The figure roared in laughter, as he swung his sharp hand towards the female's eye. She flinched and yelled in pain as droplets of blood splattered onto the floor._

_The figure proceeded to kick Scarlet onto the floor stomping hard against her arm. She yelled loudly in pain as he grabbed a piece of a glass shard thrusting it hard inside of the female's chest._

* * *

The female hedgehog opened one of her eyes rapidly as a tight sensation began forming in her chest. Her hand rapidly pressed against her chest as her heart began pounding hard and rapid due to the terrible nightmare. She fell onto the wooden floor panting with unease, millions of thoughts rushed into her head blaming herself for that one night the incident happened.

Scarlet looked at her hand which was wrapped in some bandage wrapping in order to protect the power that will save her homeland. She firmly squeezed it shut placing her fist against her chest.

"I blame myself for the actions of that night. If only I knew he was in our home I could've stopped him right there and now. For murdering our friends and most importantly the only person I have as family." The red hedgehog muttered to herself.

"It still wouldn't be enough to stop that bloodthirsty demon. You said it yourself, back then you were discovering your powers and there was nothing you could do. The only way to truly stop him is by either using the master emerald, making a purification potion by using your own blood or doing the purification spell that will cost you your life."

Scarlet looked up to the person that was talking to her. It was a short light pink colored hedgehog with dark pink colored eyes. She wore a long sleeved black shirt with ripped jeans and black boots. Next to her was a little black colored hedgehog with gray colored eyes. He wore a ripped shirt with ripped jeans and socks.

"Hana? What are you doing creeping up in my room like this" the female panted with unease, looking at the white walls of the room.

"I'm checking up on you. I made all of us some lunch with the food you manage to find in the rundown markets. Please come join us." The pink hedgehog replied, walking out of the room to give the female some privacy.

Scarlet let out a sigh and looked at herself in the mirror. Her messy hair reached up to her waist with messy bangs covering the right side of her eye. She currently wore a white tank top, ripped blue jeans and brown combat boots.

"I will never forget the day _**HE **_did this to me. Someday I'll put a stop to him once and for all. Even if it's by myself I will do it. I'm not going to forgive him for killing our friends like that." Scarlet growled, balling up her hand into a fist.

Next to the mirror a black hooded cloak hung onto the wall. The female hedgehog decided to grab it and wrap it around her body.

"Well, let's go eat something it's been two whole days since I've eaten something." Scarlet opened the door, looking around the area for a split second then going down the stairs.

"Here, it's not much but thanks to you we have a week worth of food." The pink hedgehog handed a basic ham and cheese sandwich with grapes as a snack.

"Thank you, I'm starving." Scarlet chuckled as she took a huge bite of the sandwich.

"Mommy I'm hungry can I have the peanut butter and jelly sandwich?" The black little hedgehog hugged his mother earning a smile.

"Of course here you go, would you like grapes or apple slices with a juice box?"

The younger hedgehog nodded rapidly happily taking the sandwich with a side of fruit. Scarlet looked at the younger one with a smile that formed seeing a child being happy even if all hell is breaking loose.

"I'm glad I was able to at least save you and young Nightshade." Scarlet spoke in between bites earning a stare from Hana.

"Thank you for saving me that day. I still miss Slade to this day." The pink hedgehog placed the palm of her hand against her chest. Scarlet couldn't help but to look at the engagement ring that shined brightly.

"I can't lose anybody else after finding out all of my best friends were murdered by someone I called a brother." The red hedgehog looked at the floor with an expression that broke Hana's heart.

"Don't worry, I know someday you'll make this monster pay. If you purified him enough to where you made him come out then I'm sure he'll break free. I have faith in you Scarlet." The pink hedgehog placed the palm of her hand against hers softly with a smile forming on her lips.

"I can't do this alone. Everyone that remains in this world fears him except for me. That monster murdered almost everyone in the entire world, all my friends are dead and I don't want you to die protecting me." Scarlet looked away with a hint of sadness written all over her face.

"I know, but if the time comes where I have to die in order to protect you so be it."

The red hedgehog widened her eyes not believing what her friend was saying.

"Listen, In order for you to track him down I need you to start with how all of this happened." The pink hedgehog placed her hands underneath her chin listening closely.

"_Well, It went like this…_"


End file.
